SAO Parallels - Forgotten (discontinued)
by framzero
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and it is nowhere near perfect. As you can assume from the title, this story has been scrapped despite my promise to never scrap a story in the middle of one. BUT, there is a rewrite called The Forgotten Knight and I would recommend you read it. Well anyways, I'll be leaving this story up for you to cringe at or just look at my past attempts on a fanfic.
1. Amnesia

_**I basically had this idea where I thought, "What would happen if the events of SAO: Hollow Fragment happened but with a twist?" And I wuz like, MAKE KIRITO FORGET EVERYTHING :D. Great idea (unless someone already took this, then screw you [jk]). Anyways, this is my first shot at making fanfics so I hope you enjoy and feel free to criticize or review ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Floor 79 - Collinia, Aincrad - Boss Room (November 2024)<strong>

Kazuto jerked up from the ground.

_Had I been unconscious?_ He looked around and only saw gray. It looked as if he were in some circular room. Some triangular particles floated around in the air and from a red mark on his chest.

_Huh? Where am I?_

"KIRITO!" a girl's voice called. Kazuto felt arms wrap around his body. He looked behind his back.

It was a girl. Orange hair, brown eyes, and she was wearing a white and red uniform. She was pretty but...

"W-Who are you?" Kazuto shrugged the girl off.

"Huh?" the girl stared at him.

"Who are you and what am I doing here? And, why do you keep on calling me Kirito?"

"H-Hey, now is n-not the time to play jokes." the girl looked as if she was on the verge of crying. A man with messy red hair came up to him and slapped him across the face.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" the red-haired man exclaimed, "What do you think you're doing? You think this is funny?"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about!" Kazuto pulled his hands up in a defensive position. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!"

The girl and the man stared at him at horror.

"Do... you remember anything... Kirito?" the girl asked.

"No, and stop calling me Kirito. My name is Kiriyama Kazuto." The girl gasped and put her face in her hands.

"You really don't remember anything. Do you?" The red-haired man inquired.

Kazuto looked to the ground, "No."

The man pulled him by his shirt and brought his face up close.

"Hey, hey. What are you do-"

"You better stop this act _right now_ or I'll kick your ass!" The man shook him by the collar.

"What act?!"

"Do you not see yourself Kirito?! Can you not see what you're doing? STOP IT ALREADY!" Tears streamed down the man's face. He shook the confused player. "Come back, Kirito! Please, come back!"

"Klein, that's enough." the girl stammered though pained sobs.

"But, Asuna-" the man, Klein, muttered.

"Just stop it already!" Asuna cried, "We won't get him back and yelling at him won't help!" Kazuto watched as Klein and Asuna argued, yelled, and screamed at each other. He suddenly started to feel nauseous.

Kirito put both hands on the floor.

"Huh? Kirito, are you okay?" Klein looked over at the player as he fell to the ground.

"KIRITO!" Asuna ran towards her fallen husband who had suddenly turned into a stranger in an instant. Grief fell over her.

"Why could this happen?" Fat tears fell from her face as she held the person she had once loved in her arms.

.

.

.

"Why?"

* * *

><p><strong>Floor 48 - Lindarth, Aincrad - Lisbeth's Smith Shop (November 2024)<strong>

Asuna sat on the ground, stroking Kirito's hair.

"Hey, Asuna," Sugu walked up to her. "What's wrong with Onii-chan?"

She drew in a ragged breath, and said, "He lost his memories." Liz burst through the door, Sinon came in after her.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Liz exclaimed, "I HEARD KIRITO FAINTED!" Asuna nodded wordlessly. Liz put on a horrified expression. "Did he really... lose his memories?"

Asuna nodded again. The pink-haired player put her hands up to her face.

"I'm so sorry."

Asuna shook her head. "It's fine. We'll find a way to bring his memories back."

"How did this even happen?" Sinon asked, "There is no way for a player to lose his or her memories unless the real body had lost them. And, if our bodies are currently being monitored by hospitals, I'm positive that something like this should've been avoided."

"Maybe, Onii-chan caught something," Sugu suggested, "and he lost his memories as a result."

"Again, hospital."

"Oh, yeah," Sugu looked to the floor and started to sob. "What if we can't get his memories back? What if we never beat the game?"

Liz went up to Sugu and put her hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay. We'll find a way to bring them back."

_I hope_, she thought with sincerity.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So yea, that's the end of it. I hope you enjoyed this. This was all pretty much a one shot and I'm satisfied with the results. So make sure to fav andor review if you liked it and chapter 2 is coming pretty soon **_(hopefully it'll be longer)_**._**


	2. Newcomer

_Ok so I apologise for such a fast beginning but I had to get that part out of the way._

_Aaaaaaanyways, heres a little prologue to what happened before the events of Amnesia. I felt like I needed to clear things up a bit._

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Floor 48 - Lindarth, Aincrad - Lisbeth's Smith Shop (September 2024)<strong>

"Kirito~," Liz called from the floor below, "Asuna~"

"Yeah?" Kirito replied. He went down the stairs, Asuna followed closely. They walked into the workshop and saw Liz sharpening a blade.

"I found something," Liz gestured them to come closer. She held up a sword; it looked peculiar. "Look at this."

"What is that?" Asuna pointed to a glowing emblem on the hilt of the sword. Liz gave a mischievous smile.

"Oh, its a skill that only the best smiths in the game can achieve. Hehe." She held it out to the pair, "Behold, the **Regeneration Emblem**."

"The... **Regeneration Emblem**? Does that mean it can heal the user?" Kirito inquired.

"Unfortunately, no. But this means that you don't need me to constantly repair your sword during a battle." Liz put on a proud face. She gave the sword to Kirito.

"Hmm, heavy." He said as he weighed it.

"Step back you two." Kirito said. Liz and Asuna backed away, then he swung the sword. A trail of light followed the swing and faded as the swing went on.

A wave of light flowed off of the blade and hit the wall. A resounding crash followed. Kirito smiled. "Nice."

"Hey, no need to vandalize my shop, Kirito." Liz said with her arms crossed. He chuckled.

Kirito examined the blade, then tapped the flat of the sword and a window appeared.

"_The Guardian_, huh?"

"Yeah," Liz walked towards Kirito and looked over his shoulder, "see? Abilities... regeneration, level 1."

"Hmm. Let's test this out on the field, then." Asuna suggested.

"Sure." Kirito put the sword in a sheath.

* * *

><p>The group walked outside and headed towards the plains.<p>

"Huh?" Asuna pointed to the sky, "What that?" They all looked up.

"I don't see anything." Liz said.

"Look there, next to that building. There's a crack forming in the sky."

As soon as Kirito saw it, he ran.

"Wait! Kirito!" Asuna and Liz ran after him, "What is it?!" He ignored them.

_Can I make it in time?_ He thought as he ran, O_h God, p__lease. _He ran faster.

A body started to sink out of the crack... then, it started to fall.

_Damn it_, Kirito tried to gain more speed. When he neared the falling player, he held out his arms. _Just a little more. _

As Kirito ran, he felt as if his legs were going to kill him, but he needed to catch the body before it hit the ground. It didn't look like he was going to make it...

The player fell into Kirito's arms. _Gotcha!_

He slid on the ground to absorb the impact. When he stopped, Kirito fell backwards and closed his eyes.

Liz and Asuna caught up to him. They looked down at the player. Asuna gasped.

"It's a girl." Liz said. Kirito looked up to his chest.

"Oh, it is." He said through ragged gasps of air. The girl was wearing a red, green, and black shirt below a metal breast plate. The shirt cut off at the shoulders, then continued down her arm. She had black hair, two long ponytails hung down the sides of her head and the rest was relatively short.

_Wow, she's pretty._ Kirito immediately pushed that thought away, then looked to Asuna and Liz.

"We should probably bring her back to the shop." Kirito stood up carrying the player in his arms.

"Yeah," Asuna agreed.

* * *

><p>Kirito and Asuna sat next to the bed the still unconscious player lay in. Liz opened the door.<p>

"Did she wake yet?" she asked.

"No," Kirito said. Liz strode toward the bed.

"Well, if she ever does wake up, I have some soup ready." She put a bowl down on a table next to the bed then walked out the door.

_Liz? Cooking?_ Kirito pondered. His thoughts were interrupted by a small sneeze. He looked down at the now awake figure. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Huh?" the girl pushed herself up. She gave a pained gasp then fell back. The player looked around the room.

"Where am I?" the girl inquired.

"You're in the 48th Floor of Aincrad." Asuna gave a reassuring smile.

"A-Aincrad?" the girl's eyes went wide, then they relaxed. "So I did it."

"Huh?" Kirito said, "Did you say something?"

"N-No." the girl shook her head.

"What's your name?" Asuna asked. The newcomer paused for a moment.

"Hm?" the player looked surprised, "Oh... my name is... Sinon."

Kirito walked up to her. "Is this your first time in this world, Sinon?" Sinon nodded. Kirito scratched his head.

"So there's more." he mumbled. Asuna look at him with worry. Then, she looked over at the newcomer.

"You look hungry. Have some soup," Asuna handed Sinon the bowl that Liz had given them.

"Thank you," she took the bowl and drank until i was empty. Sinon gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Liz hammered down on the heated ingot harder than she anticipated. The metal broke and fragmented.<p>

She sighed. "Another one." She swiped her hand to open the menu and removed her gloves.

_Asuna, _she thought lustfully, _She's my friend. There shouldn't be any tension for Christ's sake._

She heard someone coming down the stairs. She immediately spawned another ingot and went to work with it.

"Who is it?" she said without looking back. There was a moment of silence.

"The girl's awake." Asuna's voice said. Liz put down her tools in slight disappointment, then she turned around.

"Oh," she put on her best smile, "she did?"

"Yup."

"Well, I guess its time to introduce myself."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I felt that it would be necessary to bring Sinon into this so I decided<strong>_Bleh, I'll just copy Hollow Fragment's way of introducing Sinon._** And of course I put some extra stuff into it.**_

_**Also I've been working hard to make the characters as close to the original as possible, but I found it hard considering my lack of writing skills but I've worked hard on finishing up this chapter nonetheless.**_

_**So I hope you really enjoyed this and expect faster chapter releases :DDDDDDD**_


	3. Sadness

_**YOYOYO, ITZ ME AGAIN. THIS IS THE THIRD ADDITION TO MY FORGOTTEN SERIES. I HOPE YOU'RE LIKING IT.  
>I don't really know where this chapter came from. I guess some really deep part of my mind where the Kirito x Lizbeth still lived (*sigh* that was such a good ship, too)<br>But don't worry, the Asuna x Kirito pairing is gonna be the main relationship for the rest of the story. :D**_

_**AAAANYWAYS, THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS (i feel special now) and also, I'm thinking about making another series like this buuut writer's block so if you can, send me ideas! I might just use them.**_

_**Also, I hope you are enjoying this and make sure to follow or review (constructive comments plz) if you can! Ideas for other chapters and OC's would be greatly appreciated.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sword Art Online or its characters.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Floor 48 - Lindarth, Aincrad - Lisbeth's Smith Shop (September 2024)<strong>

Kirito woke up with a start. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

_Huh that's weird... _Kirito looked around. It was dark and quiet, and he felt like someone was watching him._Must be my imagination_, he covered his face with his hands.

"I guess I can sleep some more." he started to lay down.

"Kirito?" he heard a voice. Kirito let out a startled cry.

"Liz?"

"Sorry," Liz said from the doorway, "can I come in?"

Kirito sat up, "Uh, yeah. Sure." He heard footsteps, then someone sitting on his bed.

"Is something wrong?" There was a pause. Then he felt Liz's head rest on his shoulder. Kirito flinched and started to move away.

"Please," Liz said. Kirito stopped. "Just this once." There was a long moment of silence, then Kirito heard a sniffle. He turned his head towards Liz.

Her face was covered in tears.

"L-Liz?"

"I'm sorry, Kirito," she pulled her head off of his shoulder, "I shouldn't be here."

"Wait," he grabbed her arm as she started to walk away, "seriously, what's wrong."

Liz sat back down. He heard her sigh.

"It's just that," Liz looked up at the ceiling, "I never thought that this would've happened to me. You know?" She looked towards Kirito for verification. He nodded. "Being trapped in a game," she gave a small chuckle, "what are the odds?"

"Yeah," Kirito looked into Liz's eyes after a moment... and he saw a sight he never thought he would see.

Liz was angry.

"One moment, my life was perfect," she said thought grit teeth, "then, I bought this _stupid _game." Liz started to cry. "Som-sometimes, I feel l-like I'm ne-ver going to s-see my family again," she said though sobs. Kirito was shocked.

Liz put her head on Kirito's shoulder again. This time, Kirito put his arm around her.

Liz looked up with surprise.

"I promise," he said with some firmness, "I will make sure you see your family again. No matter what." Kirito put his other arm around Liz and held her.

Hours passed and the sun started to rise. Liz was sleeping in Kirito's arms as he stood awake.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I'm sorry you have to feel this way, Liz."

* * *

><p>Liz jerked awake.<p>

"Huh?" she surveyed her surroundings, "This isn't my room."

She was lying in a bed, more comfortable than her own surprisingly.

"Oh," a voice said from the opposite end of the room, "You're awake." Liz yelped. _Kirito!_ she started to recall the events of last night.

By the time Kirito came back, Liz's face was bright red. Kirito instantly took notice.

"Eh?" Kirito came up to Liz with a cup of tea, "Is something wrong?" Liz's heart beat faster than it already was.

Liz took the cup, being careful not to touch Kirito's hands as she felt that would make her heart burst out of her chest.

"N-nothing," she said quickly.

"Are you sure? You're acting all weird. Are you sick?"

Even through her confusion, Liz thought bitterly, _Still as oblivious as ever, Kirito_. She finally calmed herself and finished her cup.

"I'm going now," Liz stood up.

"O-okay."

Kirito escorted Liz out the door.

But before she left, Liz gave Kirito a small kiss on his cheek. He blushed slightly.

"Liz?"

"Thank you," she said. Then, she turned around and exited the door, leaving Kirito to his shock.

* * *

><p>The remainder of the day was filled with awkwardness between the two. Sinon was quietly observing their actions.<p>

Liz was working on a new sword when...

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Sinon interrogated. Kirito looked up. Liz stopped hammering.

"Hm?" Kirito said. Liz then started hammering on the sword harder. "Oh, nothing. We just had a little talk."

"Oh, really?" Sinon looked suspicious. Kirito read her expression, then went pale.

"No!" he suddenly tensed, "It's not like that."

"You reaction says otherwise." Sinon squinted. Kirito was flustered.

"Really, it was nothing." Kirito said.

Sinon still didn't look like she believed it. She looked towards Liz.

"Liz, tell me what happened."

"Well, funny story," Liz let out a nervous chuckle, "Oh! I think I left some... uh... tools back upstairs. Let me go get them." She ran out of the room.

_This day isn't going to go well_, Kirito thought. He didn't know how right he was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN... Imma just leave that last part you your imagination. ALSO, I JUST LISTENED TO THE CHARACTER SONG CD ON THE SWORD ART ONLINE BLURAY EDITION. I died when listening to Liz's voice actor (Takagaki Ayahi) and Silica's voice actor (Hidaka Rina) sing, omg.<strong>_

_**Well anyways, here you have it! A small little chapter dedicated to Liz x Kirito (somewhat). I really hope you enjoyed (I improved my writing skill a bit) and as always! MAkE SURE TO FOLLOW (or better yet, favorite) AND REVIEW (much appreciation).**_

_**- Fate Parallel (name of a webcomic/web-manga I'm planning on making :DDDD)**_


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hola... I have good and bad news.

**Bad news: **I'm scrapping the story

Now some of u r leik AWWWW NUUU buuuut:

**Good news: **I'm rewriting the story... with OC's and no more frikin plot holes...

SO YEA... BE PUMPED FOR THE REWRITE OF _FORGOTTEN_ BC IT'LL HAVE LONGER CHAPTERS AND A BETTER STORY :D. ALSO I'M WORKING ON MAKING ANOTHER FANFIC OF AKAME GA KILL! BC WHY NOT.

- Fate Parallel (deleting this story in 15 days)


	5. UPDATE (unfortunately)

UPDATE: I'm just going to leave this story here so people can cringe at it all they want. But, if you want an actual story, go check out the rewrite of this: _the Forgotten Knight._ There's only one chapter on the day I'm posting this but I'm working hard to bring out the second. Anyways, I hope you all have a wonderful day.

- Fate Parallel (Merry (late) Christmas)


End file.
